Our lives as we know it
by XCraziedYaoiFanX
Summary: A sasunaru vampire story


ok so i got the idea while sitting in freakin spanish idk why but my teacher was talking about...I forget any way whatever it was gave me this idea so THANKS !

Ambulance,sirens,and works yelling trying to save the people in the as they're getting to me and a black haired boy next to me,I wake up.I have that dream almost every night for at least 11 years.

I was 3 when that crash happened.I'm now 14 and am arriving at Konaha's finest high school.I'm entering half way into the school year.'hope my new roommate doesn't mind.'"-sigh-" I got off the bus and stood there gaping at the sight in front of me.

I was told to wait at the front gates for the head of the welcoming commity.

"Hello,you must be the new my name is Sasuke Uh-" his eyes grew big when he got closer to me."Naruto you're alive?"

"Um do I know you?"

"Naruto!" he exclaimed hugging me.

"Look...Sasuke was it?I think you've got the wrong guy I've never met you before in my live."

"I should have figured you wouldn't remember me.I was your best friend and I was in that crash with you were so young you proably wouldn't remember."

My eyes widened as he said that."Y-you mean you were in the same crash as I was?"

"Yes if it wasn't for me you would be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you once we get to our dorm room."

"Our?You mean me and you are staying in the same room?"

"Yup only room left that doesn't have two now it let me get that for you." he said extending his arm out reaching for my bag.

"N-no it's ok I've got it."I lied.I had pack my bag with a ton of clothes and now it was heavy but I didn't care i wasn't going to be stuck in that empty house any more!I went to lift the bag but it dropped 5 seconds just chuckled and lifted it like it was light as a feather.

"Come on Naruto lets go."

I followed him all the way to our room.

"Here we are."he said gesturing towards the door in front of us.I open the door and walk in followed by sets my bag and walks over to a radio and flips through the songs until he stops on a song by Nickleback called "how you remind me".

"Good song chose."I say giving him a smile.

"Thanks,god it's been so long since I've seen your smile."he says walking over to the bed (my bed)that I'm sitting on and sits next to me.

"Why is it that if it wasn't for you I'd be dead?"I ask he doesn't answer for a just stares at the ground finally he looks up at me and answers.

"I was sitting next to you,your parents were taking us home after picking me up to spend the night.I of course was 5 at the time you were almost there when some drunk person came flying towards was a head on parents died instantly.I quickly unbuckled you and me and jumped out of the car with you in my landed on the hard head hit first and you went limb.I thought you were dead before I could do anything my head hit the ground and I passed I came to I was in the hospital.I yelled out for you they told me you were in critical condition and they didn't think you would survive into the next night and that was all I heard about you and now your here I just can't believe it."

My eyes stung with tears wanting to escape and they did I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him into a tight first he was shocked but then he hugged me back.

It was around 9:00 when Sasuke turned to me and said "Come on Naruto we should get to bed you have a big day tomorrow."he then got up and came over and gave me another hug.I hugged him back.

After getting dressed for bed I sat down and waited for him to come back into the room when he did I watched as he sat on his bed and as he said goodnight my heart he layed down I ran over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight Sasuke..."I whispered to him while my face was buried in his chest.

"Heh,goodnight Naruto."he said wrapping his arms around me.

I let go of him and went to bed covering my self up and turning off the light on the stand next to my bed and Sasuke did the same.

I fell asleep and went back into my dream,but this time it was time I started off where I always wake up at.I heard the footsteps get closer.

"Hey one of the boys are awake"the person yelled to the others and rushing over to my side.

"Little boy can you tell us what happened?"he asked.

"I don't know one minute I'm playing with Sasuke and the backseat while my daddy drives the next I'm on the ground lying down."I answer my voice soft.

"And is that your friend over there?"

"Yes."I say trying to look over at him but a sharp pain runs through my body."Oooowwww!"  
I scream.

"Don't move ok we'll get you help." the man says brushing the hair back.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?"I ask looking around using my eyes.

"I'm sorry b-but they're dead."

"What no!Mommy and daddy can't be dead they said they'd stay with me forever!"I cry.

"I'm sorry but they are gone we can't save them."the man says trying to calm me down.

"No!No you have to do something!"I yell as tears run down my face.

Suddenly I wake up to Sasuke shaking me saying"Naruto wake up!Naruto!"and I realize I was crying in my sleep.

"Sasuke...?Sasuke I-I was having a really bad nightmare and it was about the crash and you were on the ground Next to me and...and"

"Naruto it's Ok."he says as he hugs me.

"Sasuke I was so scared."

"It's ok it's over now."his grip around me tightens.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to have that nightmare again."

"And you won't I promise"he says.

Soon we go back to sleep and I have a better Next morning I woke up early and decided to take a shower before I woke up Sasuke.

After both me and Sasuke are ready we head off to our first class and I'm nervous.


End file.
